Nagisa Shingetsu: Tragic SNIPER
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. An alternate re-telling about Nagisa Shingetsu, on how and why he was abused by his parents, found solace in shooting games, and becoming a teen prodigy at Hope's Peak University Hospital, but an incident would lead to his fall from grace, straining his hopes of being loved by his parents and eventually becoming an unlicensed doctor. Feat. KAMEN RIDER EX-AID


**Nagisa Shingetsu: Tragic SNIPER**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd. and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new Danganronpa fic. Once again, another first time for me which I made a fanfic that does not involve the main characters of this series (i.e. Naegi, Hinata, etc.), but rather another side character from one of the series' spin-offs, specifically _Danganronpa: Another Episode_. This time the main character of this fic is about **Nagisa Shingetsu** , one of the _Warriors of Hope_. Since reading his bio on a Danganronpa wiki site, I find him somewhat of a tragic character after reading his background and thus making him a sympathetic character.

In this fic his background will be slightly expanded here while at the same time give him a different route as the later chapters will depict him struggling up to the point he became a middle school student as well as giving him a bit of adventure, which will soon get a bit...dark. Believe me, this story is somewhat tragic in a sense hence the title.

Moreover, this fic is AU, thus a bit different from the main story universe.

Also, aside from Nagisa, other Danganronpa characters will also appear here for story purposes, which will include characters from:

\- Danganronpa 2

\- Danganronpa 3

\- Danganronpa V3

Lastly, this fic is a spin-off from one of my ongoing fics. You'll find out soon once the chapters come in to place.

Well, that is all for now, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1:**_ _ **Higeki-tekina Tanjō**_

 _Fifteen years and two months ago..._

The scene shifts to Tokyo, where the city is bustling with people, and everday life is at its peak, as life is enjoyable for everyone, as if they are happy with how life has been good to them. You csn see people walking the streets, some riding vehicles, other riding bicycles, and some are sitting on benches, and time moves on as the rest are enjoying themselves to thr fullest, as if they own the whole world in their hands and they did not show a care.

Moreover, business is thriving, and you can see a lot of people selling their items from their shop, some selling clothes and even newspaper, and you can see the newspaper boy selling the newspaper announcing a very hot topic within the world of news, and this somewhat attracted some people and they became enticed in buying the newspaper.

"Extra, extra! Read all about it! More video games coming out soon! Made by **Genmu Corporation!** "

"A new video game?"

"Really?"

"Yes, sir...the company is making waves as of late! Buy the newspaper to get the latest scoop!"

"I want one!"

"Me too!"

"Give me two copies!"

"Give me three!"

The scene shifts elsewhere and the place is revealed to be **Towa City** , and you can see that a man, in his late 20's, is about to leave home as he has work to attend to, and he is being seen off by his wife, who is two months pregnant, and she gave him a bit of food as he is ready to leave the house, and while the woman has the appearance of a loving wife, there is something hidden within her, while her husband, who appeared to be a respectable person, also has a hidden side, thus implying that the would-be parents are not who they appeared to be when in public.

The wife then told her husband that she is pregnant for two months, and the husband appeared to be pleased by the news, and he gently embraced her saying that he cannot wait for their child to be born, saying that he has PLENTY of plans for their first child, his tone seemed to have a hint of diabolical motive yet his wife appeared to be oblivious to this.

"Really, honey...?"

"Yes, dear."

"So I'm going to be a father...?"

"Yes."

"That's good...I have PLENTY of plans for our child in the coming years..."

"I'm glad you are pleased..."

"Yes I am."

"Thank you, dear."

The husband and wife, who are unidentified by their given names but their surnames are identified as **Shingetsu** , began waltzing around for a minute before they let go of each other and Mr. Shingetsu boarded his car and leaves the house while Mrs. Shingetsu went back inside to conduct dome housekeeping as well as taking care of herself for she has seven months left before giving birth to her first child.

-x-

The scene shifts somewhere within Tokyo, where you can see a rather huge and wide building that is stationed at the center of the prefecture, and it somewhat symbolizes the fact that this building became the top trending news all over Japan, and as the scene zoomed closer, you can see that the building turn out to be a hospital, where several first-class ambulances are parked, and soon you can see that the hospital is so massive that it was almost mistaken for a condominium, as the left wing is the hospital and the right wing is a school for middle school to high school.

The scene zoomed around the hospital until the signage is seen, and the building identified as _**HOPE'S PEAK UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**_ , the place is prestigious due to having superb physicians and surgeons as well as the school section boasts of excellent students, and 80% of the students eventually became doctors of the hospital section of Hope's Peak, and many of Tokyo's citizens are enticed to have their children enrolled there just to ride along with the hospital's fame.

By then Mr. Shingetsu arrived and is ready to report for work. Once inside, some of his colleagues greeted him due to Mr. Shingetsu having the image of of a wholesome employee, which he always maintain to keep up his "mild-mannered appearance".

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Mr. Shingetsu!"

"Good day, sir."

"How is your day?"

"Splendid...just splendid."

"You looked happy today."

"Indeed."

"See you later, sir."

Mr. Shingetsu continued to walk inside the building until arriving at the school section of the hospital, where he went to the teachers' quarters, where the other teachers are there, preparing their tools as they are about to teach a class, whose students consist of high school students, and by then Mr. Shingetsu came to get his tools, and there he is greeted by his fellow teachers, seeing him as a colleague and began asking him about his personal life which he answered them in a rather common tone.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Mr. Shingetsu!"

"Good day, sir."

"How is your day?"

"Splendid...just splendid."

"You looked happy today."

"Indeed. I am going to become a father."

"Really? That is good news!"

His colleagues were quite surprised to hear that Mr. Shingetsu's wife is two months pregnant and they congratulated him, saying that they hope that his child would be born a boy so that he can have a son who would one day study here at Hope's Peak University Hospital, and even one of his colleague even suggested to Mr. Shingetsu to encourage his future son to seek a career at the hospital section believing that Mr. Shingetsu's would-be son might become a doctor one day, which Mr. Shingetsu smirked, as he anticipated that remark and said that he has already have that goal in mind.

"Actually, I already have plans once my first-born arrives."

"Really?"

"Hope its not going to be some TOUGH LOVE, right?"

"Don't be silly, Mr. Shingetsu is a good man, and he will do good things for his first child."

"Thank you for the compliment."

"So you'll have to wait for seven more months, right?"

"That's right."

"Good luck, Mr. Shingetsu."

By then someone came inside the teachers' lounge and everyone stood up to attention, including Mr. Shingetsu, and the person who came in appeared to be a man in his mid to late 50's. He is identified as **Izuru Kamukura** , and he is revealed to be the director and in-charge of Hope's Peak University Hospital, and the teachers bowed and greeted Izuru, which the director nodded and said that it is okay. He then turn to Mr. Shingetsu and told him he just overheard the conversation and asks him for confirmation.

"Shingetsu-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Is it true?"

"Huh?"

"Your wife is pregnant?"

"Yes, director."

"I must say I am pleased. You are about to become a father."

"Thank you, sir."

Izuru congratulated Mr. Shingetsu for that and encourages him to have his would-be child to be raised as a good child and even suggested to him to have his would-be child exposed to academics at an early age so that the child would be encouraged and gain skills, saying he has a feeling that Mr. Shingetsu's would-be child may one day become a gifted student and may probably gain employment at the hospital section of Hope's Peak, which Mr. Shingetsu smiled, saying that he is already planning for that, and he will make sure that his would-be child will be ENCOURAGED to follow his footsteps and study, and eventually seek employment, at Hope's Peak.

"Really, Shingetsu-kun?"

"Yes, director...that is my goal for my child's future."

"That is a good decision. I am sure that your child would be gifted in the future."

"Thank you, sir."

"And if your child happens to become a prodigy at an early age, introduce him to me. I might determine what position would be assigned to him depending on his academic level."

"Really, sir? Thank you very much!"

"Ah, it is nothing. If _**Doogie Howser**_ became a doctor in high school, I am sure your child would become one too."

"Yes, of course."

Mr. Shingetsu nodded and the teachers prepared to get to work, as Izuru told everyone to keep up the good work and said that if they keep it up, their hard work will pay off, and Mr. Shingetsu and the rest nodded as they left the room and head to different classrooms to commence their jobs as teachers of high school students, in which they spent eight hours, and after that, the scene shows that it was already 16:00, and the teachers convene at the teachers' lounge and they discussed about how the day went, pleased that the students were obedient throughout the day.

"Good afternoon, everyone."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Shingetsu!"

"Good day, sir."

"How is your day?"

"Splendid...just splendid. The students were very obedient today."

"Me too, they behaved well."

"Yeah...makes me enjoy this work."

"What about you, Mr. Shingetsu?"

At the same time, Mr. Shingetsu is also having a good day as his teaching job went well without problems, and one of his fellow teachers asks what he would do once his child is born seven months from now, in which Mr. Shingetsu said that he will RAISE HIM LIKE A GOOD CHILD AND SHOWER HIM WITH LOVE AND DEVOTION, as well as imparting him with his academic skills reasoning that his would-be child is going to become a child prodigy one day, which his fellow teacher appeared to be impressed at Mr. Shingetsu's proclamation.

"Wow."

"Impressive."

"Makes you sound like a real parent."

"Yeah, you sure are going to be a fine dad, Mr. Shingetsu."

"I know, right?"

"Then good luck for the next seven months, Mr. Shingetsu."

"Thanks. Well, got to go now."

"See you, sir."

After that, Mr. Shingetsu soon left Hope's Peak and went home to Towa City where hours later his wife greeted him and told him that she could not wait for their child to be born, and Mr. Shingetsu said the same thing, and vowed that he will do everything to give their child a VERY PROMISING GOOD FUTURE, which made Mrs. Shingetsu smile, and the couple began hugging and waltzing around as if they were dancing inside a ballroom.

-x-

In the months that followed, it is revealed that, after seeing a doctor and undergoing procedures, the doctor revealed to the Shingetsu couple that their first child will be a boy, which Mr. Shingetsu is very pleased, and he thanked the doctor for the prognosis, and he embraced his wife gently as she is six months pregnant at this time, and they began waltzing around again but the doctor cautions them to stop fearing it might harm the baby inside her.

Three months later, Mr. Shingetsu brought his wife at the hospital section of Hope's Peak, as he anticipated that his wife would give birth anytime soon, and as predicted, hours after their arrival, Mrs. Shingetsu is showing signs of labor and the doctors began tending to her, and brought to the emergency room while Mr. Shingetsu waited outside, excited that his first born child would be brought to the world, and he could not wait to see him.

After several hours, the doctor came out and spoke to Mr. Shingetsu, and told him the news.

"Mr. Shingetsu..."

"Yes?"

"Congratulations. The delivery is a success."

"Really?"

"Your child is born. A healthy boy."

"Yes! Where is he?"

"At the recovery room."

"Thanks!"

Hours later, the scene shifts at the recovery room where Mr. Shingetsu came and greeted his wife, who is holding her new-born baby, in which Mr. Shingetsu is pleased, and told her that in the years to come he will show their son how IMPORTANT he is to them and will give him everything needed to carry on the family name, which she smiled in estacy, and finally told her husband the name of their child.

"Dear..."

"Yes, honey?"

"I decided..."

"Which is...?"

"I have a name for our child."

"Really?"

"Yes... **Nagisa**."

"Sounds good."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked the opening chapter, and though there is no action yet other than the first appearance of Izuru Kamukura (the founder of Hope's Peak Academy in Danganronpa and Danganronpa 3: Side Despair Arc), this somewhat highlights Nagisa's parents, and how he is born.

Since this chapter is more of a prologue, expect the next chapters to gradually reveal Nagisa's childhood suffering that mirrors his back story from Danganronpa: Another Episode.

Also, here...Hope's Peak gets a bit altered, as instead of a high school alone, this Hope's Peak also has the setting of a government-sponsored hospital, and this is where Nagisa sets his journey in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter begins the cruelty of Nagisa's parents as he is being abused in an early age, which will bridge the events that would lead to Nagisa resenting his parents from an early age...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


End file.
